An increasing number of vehicles include some form of an in-vehicle communication system. An overwhelming majority of these systems include some form of audio notification (i.e., ringtone) of an incoming communication.
Many of these vehicles use a standard, factory-installed ringtone. Generally, no means are provided for altering the ringtone so that it is personal or more preferable to the user.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for acquiring a preferred in-vehicle ringtone.